Be Nice to Obi!
by Sea Stone1
Summary: The other day I was going through my fic's and and realized that most revolved around Obi-Wan. And he hated life. In every stinking one of them. The poor kid needed a break and I wanted to see the result of all my lets-make-Obi-hate-life fic's. PS: This i


Be Nice to Obi!

Summary: It was a strange thing. The other day I was going through all my fic's and realized that most revolved around Obi-Wan. And he hated life. In every stinking one of them! The poor kid needs a break, and I thought it would be funny to see what was the result of all my let's-make-Obi-hate-life fic's. Turns out he was worse off then I thought… PS: This is a plotless, and probably boring fic. But you'll probably read it anyway. Don't say I didn't warn you!

Disclaimer: What is it with you people? Thinking I'm the genius that created the masterpiece that is _Star Wars_! News flash! I don't own it! I don't even own Obi-Wan! (Though, oh, how I wish I did…)

Again, I started with the completely white room. [See my other fic, 'Busten Boredom (_Star Wars _Style!)'] Only this time, I was not in it. Writing a bit, Obi started to fall from the sky, but soon slowed and was placed on the ground. "Hello Obi." I sang out. "No!" he cried, throwing his hands over his head and curling into a ball on the floor. "No, Obi, its okay." I told him. "You're going to like this, I promise. Now get up off the floor." Obediently, he stood, afraid of what I'd do if he didn't listen. "Now lets see… we'll add a nice beach with warm, soft sand and a cool, refreshing, blue-green ocean with gentle waves." Everything started to appear while Obi-Wan looked around like a paranoid head-case. "Something's going to jump out at me. I just know it. It's gonna come to get me, but I'll be ready." "Oh, Obi-Wan, what have a done to you?" I said. At the sound of my voice, he jumped and tried to whirl around to find me, forgetting that I wasn't in the room. "No, Obi, this is a vacation for you. There will be no fighting in this fic." "Promise?" he asked. "Promise." "What about girlfriends? Girlfriends that no one likes but me." "Nope." I shook me head. "The little sith's that people like to call kids?" "Uh-uh." "Will I have to read fanfic?" "Definitely not." "What about," Obi looked around nervously, and whispered, "shoes." "No. None of that, I swear to you, none of that." Breathing a sigh of relief, he started to relax, and sat down on the beach. I continued writing and a jungle filled with sweet smelling flowers and fruits appeared. A few songbirds joined the sound of the waves, along with some other soothing and relaxing animals. Then I noticed Obi-Wan shifting uncomfortably on the beach. "What is it?" I asked sweetly. "Its just that… never mind." "No really, what is it, my pet?" I asked again, just as sweetly. "Well, its just that these jedi robes, and boots, they, well, the sand gets caught in them and it-its very uncomfortable." He looked at the ground woefully. "No problem." I told him. Writing a few more lines, his garb changed to that of a pair of baggy swimming shorts and a tee shirt with no shoes or socks. (Yes girls, a tee shirt. This is Obi's day, not yours!) "Thank you." Obi-Wan said, looking happier then he ever had in any of my other fic's. "Your welcome." I said. He stood, staring at the inviting ocean. "Can I go in?" Obi asked in awe. "That is what it is there for." I replied. While Obi-Wan played and frolicked in the waves, I continued writing. A beach house appeared, and a lounge chair near where Obi had been sitting. He started to come in from the water, and I added a warm fluffy towel to the chair. "Is it safe to lay out and enjoy the sun?" he asked uncertainly. "Of course." I told him. "It's your day, remember?" 

A few hours later, I had added a few things, such as perfect shells, dolphin-like animals playing in the water, and some food and drinks. I noticed Obi-Wan was starting to get sunburned, so I wrote that away too. Soon, he woke up. "Umm, OceanGrl?" he asked. "Yes?" "I was wondering... why are you being so nice? I mean, usually, your favorite sport is Obi-torture." I sighed. "Yes, I know. And I still find it very amusing. So do a lot of other people. But, even though you're a fictional character, I think you deserve some time off." "Really?" "Yup. Especially when you find out what happens to you in my next few fics." I grinned evilly, thinking of the sequel to 'Kids, They're Everywhere! (Get Used to 'em!)' that I'm in the middle of writing. "Oh noooo." Obi moaned. "But don't worry. You won't have to worry for awhile. Just enjoy the day for now, okay?" Nodding, he requested something else. "I'm getting lonely. Can my girlfriend and my master join me here?" "Yes, they can. And they will be nice to you, and give you a lot of mush, I promise." I replied, and continued to write, and although it was a boring, plotless fic, it gave poor Obi-Wan a break and let him rest up for my next few fics. 

THe eND


End file.
